culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Hopelessly Devoted to You
"Hopelessly Devoted to You" is a song written by John Farrar. It was originally performed by Olivia Newton-John in the film version of Grease. The song received an Oscar nomination as Best Original Song, losing to "Last Dance" from Thank God It's Friday at the 51st Academy Awards. Halfway through shooting the movie, Newton-John's contractually-entitled vocal solo had still not been written. Farrar, Newton-John's personal producer, wrote the song and submitted it to the film's production team. Though reluctant at first, they eventually approved it; shooting and recording took place after the rest of the film had been completed. Newton-John performed the song at the 21st Grammy Awards. It reached number three on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number seven on the Easy Listening chart. On the country chart, "Hopelessly Devoted to You" peaked at number twenty and was her first top twenty country hit in two years. The song bears similarity to Cilla Black's 'I Only Live To Love You' (1967). Although the song was not part of the original musical production, it was kept for the 2016 Grease: Live performance, sung by Julianne Hough. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Sonia's version In 1994, Sonia took over the role of Sandy at a West End production of Grease, replacing Debbie Gibson. In conjunction, she released a cover version of the song. The single was released in June 1994 as a non-album single. It has a double A-side released as a B-side "The Anthem Medley". On the 12-inch single, "The Anthem Medley" was released as the A-side and "Hopelessly Devoted to You" as the B-side. The music video for Sonia's version of "Hopelessly Devoted to You" features Sonia walking through an old city and singing. The music video for "The Anthem Medley" features Sonia dancing and singing in a nightclub. The single become her first not to reach top forty in the United Kingdom, where it peaked at number sixty-one. Formats and track listings CD single # "Hopelessly Devoted to You" - 2:58 # "The Anthem Medley" - 4:24 # "The Anthem Medley" (Club Mix) - 7:04 # "The Anthem Medley" (Extended Mix) - 6:24 7" single # "Hopelessly Devoted to You" - 2:58 # "The Anthem Medley" - 4:24 12" single # "The Anthem Medley" (Club Mix) - 7:04 # "The Anthem Medley" (Extended Mix) - 6:24 # "Hopelessly Devoted to You" - 2:58 Charts Other cover versions *In 1996, the song was covered for the Greased EP by Less Than Jake. *In 2001, Swedish teen pop girl group Play covered this song for the album Us Against the World. *In 2003, English-Irish girl group Girls Aloud recorded a cover for the TV special Greasemania. *A cover of the song was performed by Kristin Chenoweth's character Olive Snook in the 2007 Pushing Daisies episode "Dummy". *The song was featured in the 2012 Glee episode, "The Role You Were Born to Play". It was sung by Darren Criss as his character Blaine Anderson. *In 2014, The X Factor Australia series 6 winner Marlisa Punzalan performed her version of the song on the third week of the live shows. It was later included on her debut album, titled Marlisa. *In 2016, American Idol (season 15) contestant Dalton Rapattoni performed his version of the song during the third round of Hollywood Week. *In 2017, Cornwall (UK) teenager, Daisy Clark released the song on Spotify and iTunes having hit almost 6 million views on Facebook on the Music Crowns platform. References External links * Category:1978 singles Category:1994 singles Category:Country ballads Category:Olivia Newton-John songs Category:Rock ballads Category:Soft rock songs Category:Songs from Grease (film) Category:Songs from Grease (musical) Category:Songs written by John Farrar Category:Sonia (singer) songs Category:Torch songs Category:1978 songs Category:Song recordings produced by John Farrar